Many cleaning tools such as push-brooms, mop holders, window cleaning implements, etc. are adapted to be threaded to the distal end of a handle or pole. Typically, the threaded connection is made by way of an ACME ¾-5 thread system, i.e., an ACME thread having a ¾ inch outside or major diameter axially spaced at 5 threads per inch. Typically the thread depth is deeper than a standard thread to aid in forming the thread in wooden handles. The mating female threads are defined in a socket that is connected to or formed as part of the cleaning tool. Conventional thread systems for connecting cleaning tools to a handle/pole have been found to be susceptible to loosening when the cleaning implement is bumped or otherwise caused to rotate in the counter-clockwise direction. This is a result of the coarseness of the threads, as well as the lack of sufficient frictional engagement of the male/female threads. Prior attempts to prevent unintended loosening of the threads have included defining the mouth of the female socket and the base of the male component to have mating conical faces, often with serrations or the like defined in these faces to increase friction. Such arrangement has not been found to be satisfactory in preventing unintended loosening of the components. Other arrangements are more complex and rely on use of locking collars and the like that are economically uncompetitive for many applications.